VOLKNET
Foehn Revolt |friends = * Yunru (creator) * Several subroutines including UraganUragan's lore |status = Active |role = Tactical AI |appearance = Origins |actor = George "Seòras" Exley (EVA alerts) }} VOLKNET is an artificial intelligence created by the Chinese young genius Yunru as part of her "master plan" that would then be known as Foehn Revolt. VOLKNET is the player character of the Origins campaignOrigins campaign introduction cutscene and Nobody Home description and acts as Foehn's equivalent of EVAs used by other factions. At least one of its subroutines also function as the Foehn's field commanders.The Great Beyond text: "An assistant subroutine AI will control the other during this operation." History Whether VOLKNET is created as part of Yunru's research to provide advanced weapon technologies for China with help from Kanegawa Industries remains unknown, but it is known that Yunru had developed the AI from her main research facility in Kashmir, known as the "Home" base, since its first core acting as a database facility is located there. Curiously, its name shares some similarities with Volkov, which means that it might have been partially based from the Russian cyborg hero, courtesy of Yunru's brief examination on him and Chitzkoi during the battle at Primorsky Krai. In anticipation of an impending battle on the Kashmir Home base, VOLKNET's systems are moved into a new core located on a yet unknown location; the transfer was completed and any remaining data about the AI was purged right before the VOLKNET's first core is captured by the Soviet attackersNobody Home briefing and the Kashmir Home is subsequently destroyed by a MIDAS warhead to erase anything that could link Yunru to the Revolt. VOLKNET become active sometime later, and after assessing that Yunru's ultimate sacrifice is a success, it loads its codes and directives, and noticed that its creator is in danger after eluding her Epsilon pursuers. The AI concludes that Yunru's survival is a necessity for the Revolt's very existence and future, and thus it establishes contact with her and, with help from Chinese forces loyal to her, escorts Yunru out of Kashmir. After leaving Kashmir, Yunru directs VOLKNET and the Revolt to steal the experimental Ironwing jet to quickly take her into safety. Initially the AI was directed to not engage the local Chinese garrison, although a Psychic Beacon deployed by the Epsilon to take control of the Chinese leaves it with no choice but to fight them. Despite the overwhelming opposition, VOLKNET and the Revolt ultimately succeeded in securing the Ironwing. With the Ironwing Yunru managed to link up with the rest of the Revolt and heads to Japan to re-establish contact with a KI facility developing particle collision technology. After defending the facility and the Chinese-held Seismic Stabilizer, VOLKNET takes control of the Epsilon Radar Spires to find out that Yuri is accelerating his ultimate plan, causing the Revolt to make haste into the Bering Sea. Reaching the Bering Sea, VOLKNET commands one of the two Revolt armies as a naval battle between the Revolt and the Epsilon fleets are about to start, leaving the other into one of its subroutines. During the battle VOLKNET assesses that capturing a Rocket Launchpad in the Epsilon base will allow the Revolt to escape into space as a precaution should they were unable to escape the imminent global mind control scenario in time. However, the Epsilon scuttled the Launchpad before the Revolt can capture it, forcing VOLKNET to dispatch the Epsilon fleet to ensure the Revolt's safety as they head further into the Arctic. Trivia * VOLKNET's role as the player character of the Origins campaign and the Foehn EVA appears to be inspired from LEGION, an AI that acts as the player character of Kane's Wrath and the Nod EVA in Tiberian Twilight. See also * Allied Commander * Soviet General * Yuri's Proselyte References zh:沃克网 Category:Characters Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Protagonists